View From The Other Side
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: O'Brien gets caught in a hole in space and is sent to an alternative universe where he is a starship captain, married to a Cardassian woman, has several children, and the Federation is at war with the Bajorans.
1. Chapter 1

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

The runabout Rio Grande was flying through space at warp, passing by all sorts of stars that looked like little specs in the vast amount of space that seemed to reach out with no end at sight. True enough the Milky Way Galaxy did have an end point as the next galaxy would start, but it seemed large with no stopping for all the different species that lived in the galaxy, both big and small.

_Chief of operations log, stardate four-nine-six-six-zero point two, after attending a summit of some of the most interesting engineers in the Federation and non Federation worlds alike that gathered together to talk about everything from warp theory to the future of space travel, I'm returning home to DS9 and ready to get back after having a little down time. I do have to say that seeing several people I used to work with on various starships, including Geordi LaForge, my former commanding officer who was the chief engineer for the Enterprise D, was a delight since I got to catch up with all of them, including the good news there's a new Enterprise that is about to launch with the command staff of the Enterprise D returning sans Worf. _

Miles was in uniform and was sitting at the ops station. He had his feet on the control panel while nursing some coffee.

"Computer, play something that's peaceful, a relaxing symphony," O'Brien ordered as he was comfortable in his chair.

The computer did as it was requested to and it started to play something "peaceful" as what Miles had instructed it to do.

"Ah", O'Brien said as he was at peace right now. He closed his eyes a little and let the runabout continue its course to the station. He didn't have to worry about anyone causing any disruptions during his journey back. He didn't have to worry about the Klingons since they weren't anywhere near where O'Brien was at currently, nor did he have to worry about the Maquis, the Cardassians, or anyone else. Again, this part of space was peaceful and had no signs of attacks from various ships.

As O'Brien drank a sip of his coffee, he heard a beeping noise coming from his console. He rolled his eyes, removed his feet from the console, straightened up, and put his cup nearby.

"What now?" The man grumbled. He hoped the problem was just a spec of dust out in space and nothing else.

As O'Brien was looking at the readings coming from the console, he raised an eyebrow. "This is odd."

As the curly haired engineer tapped a few buttons on the console, he tried to figure out was going on. Suddenly, without warning, the runabout jolted. The red alert claxon fired up, and shields came on. The Rio Grande was no longer at warp but dead in space.

"To hell is going on here?" O'Brien's voice was shown with irritation.

Suddenly the runabout jolted again sending Miles falling to the ground. The cup holding his coffee fell and spilled all over the carpet. Miles didn't have time to react to the spilling of his drink as he got back to his seat and sat down. His hands were sliding up and down the control panel of the ops station. His fingers were dancing and pushing various buttons on the control panel trying to figure out what was going on out in space.

"Warning, aperture opening off the starboard of the ship," the computer warned.

There was a bright light that O'Brien saw on the side. _A hole in space_, O'Brien thought. _I wonder where it leads to?_

As Miles continued to work the control panel trying to get the engines to come back on, the Rio Grande jolted again and sent him forward and this time hitting the control panel with his head. He slid unconscious as the runabout was being pulled to the aperture.

"Warning, runabout on course with aperture," the computer warned. But Miles couldn't do anything as he was lying in his chair with his eyes closed.

The Rio Grande continued to drift close, and closer, and closer to the hole in space before being sucked in. The runabout disappeared and as quickly as the tear in space materialized, it dematerialized several moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

_Notes: The combadge in this universe will be the same combadge that was seen in The Next Generation episode "Future Imperfect", while the uniform will be the regular standard uniform with the black shoulders and department colors covering the stomach that was seen throughout The Next Generation._

There was a stir of blurry images that weren't concrete floating around. Nothing was focused, and everything seemed to be giant bright spots that had no clear image.

O'Brien's eyes were partially open as he was waking up. His head was spinning, and he felt like he had been drinking scotch all night long, real scotch and not the replicated kind that didn't do anything except simulate the taste the real thing would produce.

He lifted his head a little as his eyes were opened more. His vision was more focused and instead of seeing a lot of blur spots, he was seeing things more in focused. He looked around the room he was at. _Where am I?_ The curly haired engineer thought to himself.

The last thing O'Brien remembered was the Rio Grande runabout detected a rift in space and was being sucked into it. That and he hit his head and couldn't remember anything else that happened after that.

Miles saw a Vulcan male wearing a regular blue standard uniform. He looked like he was in his twenties, but then again Vulcans age slower than humans, so the Vulcan could have been in his fifties for all Miles knew. However, as the Vulcan turned around from looking at a pad, Miles saw the man had the rank of ensign that was indicated by the solid gold pip on the man's collar. But there was something else odd. His combadge was different than what Miles was wearing. The combadge did have the traditional delta symbol, but it also had four bars. One of the bars, the top one, was gold, while the other three were black, indicating the rank of ensign. If the Vulcan had four full gold bars, he would be a captain.

O'Brien looked around some more and saw several more people wearing blue uniforms. He also noticed several bio beds scattered around the room. Miles theorized that he must be in the sickbay of whatever Starfleet ship he was on. A few of the medical staff were treating various people while others were working on different things.

The Vulcan male, who was looking over at a pad, looked up and saw O'Brien awake with his eyes opened. "Doctor", his voice was calm and logical, typical for a Vulcan.

Miles noticed a woman walking over to him. She looked at Miles and gave a warm and friendly smile.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, just got a bit of a headache, that's all," Miles said.

"Just relax", the woman said. I'll try to get some medication to counteract the headache you have.

She went over to one of the carts nearby, got a hypospray, put something in it, and returned to treat Miles. The doctor put the medical device around O'Brien's neck and injected it into his bloodstream. "Give it a few minutes and it should do the trick."

"Thanks," O'Brien responded. He wasn't sure where he was exactly. He looked at the woman doctor who treated him. She was wearing a standard blue uniform. Her rank on her collar had two full pips and a black hollow pip indicating the rank of lieutenant commander. Her combadge had two of the four bars solid gold while the third bar only had half of the solid gold color with the other side solid black as well as the fourth bar solid black. _Interesting how the combadge shows the exact same rank as the rank on the collar,_ O'Brien thought to himself. He gazed at the woman's face. "You look familiar to me."

The doctor completely forgot about protocol. "I'm sorry, I'm Doctor Kathryn Janeway. And you are?"

"Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations for starbase Deep Space Nine."

_Deep Space Nine?_ Janeway was confused as to what starbase this O'Brien was referring to. For all known accounts, there wasn't a starbase called Deep Space Nine.

_Janeway?_ O'Brien thought to himself. _Why was that name familiar?_ _Of course! It was the same woman who was assigned as the captain of that lost Intrepid class starship, the Voyager. But that ship and the crew went missing. And Janeway was the captain since she came to ops before she left to discuss her mission with Sisko. But how was she a doctor on whatever starship this was? Something was wrong here._

O'Brien spoke up. "Wait a minute? Aren't you supposed to be a captain, in charge of a ship called Voyager?" He paused for a brief few seconds. "And what is this ship called?"

Janeway could tell O'Brien was confused. She didn't need a Betazoid to figure him out. Where ever this person came from, he wasn't from around here.

"You're on the U.S.S. Yukon, NCC-72302-A," Janeway replied though not wanting to say anything else. She was surprised to hear she was actually a captain of a starship, but she did not know of a Federation starship currently called Voyager.

"Yukon?" O'Brien was puzzled. "We have a runabout with the same name and same registry number back on Deep Space Nine."

Miles studied Janeway's face. He also looked at the other medical staff who were also giving him peculiar looks, including the Vulcan ensign. "You all don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Bloody hell, where am I?"

Doctor Janeway tried to comfort O'Brien, and tried to settle the man down. "Just try to remain relaxed."

Suddenly the doors to sickbay opened and three people entered the room. Two were security personnel, an Andorian and a Ferengi. _A Ferengi in a Starfleet uniform?_ Miles thought. The other man moved in front and that made the chief's jaw drop. He was looking at himself! This man was wearing a standard red Starfleet uniform. O'Brien looked at the man's collar and saw four solid pips. _This man who looks like me is a captain!_ O'Brien thought.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Chief O'Brien asked, confused on what was going on.

The man spoke up. "I'm Captain Miles O'Brien, commanding officer of the U.S.S. Yukon."


	3. Chapter 3

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

_Notes: Forgot to mention this story, even though has Chief O'Brien in an alternate universe, takes place sometime in the 4__th __season of DS9._

Chief O'Brien's eyes widened when he heard the other man that looked like him say he was a captain and the commanding office of the Yukon. He realized he must be in an alternate universe where there was a Federation that was probably similar to his but different at the same time. He already met his double and also met "Doctor" Janeway who was the chief medical officer of the ship and not a starship captain like the Janeway he met last year.

Still, to be in a different universe without the people who he knew for years, especially his wife or his daughter, was frightening for the curly haired engineer. Even though Keiko was away with Molly looking at different plants as part of her expedition, Miles missed his family. To add to the point that he was now in a different reality where he might not ever seen his wife or his little girl ever again scared him.

Captain O'Brien stared down at the man. "And who are you?"

"Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations of Deep Space Nine."

Captain O'Brien shook his head. "There isn't a space station in the Federation called Deep Space Nine." He paused and then spoke again with irritation in his voice. "I swear if you're one of those tricksters…."

"Tricksters?" Chief O'Brien didn't know what his counterpart was referring to.

"Tricksters, as in the Q," Captain O'Brien explained.

The chief now understood completely on what the man was trying to say. "No I am not one of the Q, and yes, believe me I have met one who has become a pest on many occasions."

The captain studied the man, looking at every single fiber on the chief, from his hair, his eyes, all the way down to his legs. "You've ran into the Q before? So if you're not one of them….."

Doctor Janeway cut off the captain. "Captain, this Miles O'Brien is real. He is a live and I can assure you, he is not a member of the Q Continuum. All my medical scans show he is a living, breathing person who is just like you. He has the same blood type, same eye color, and even the same size feet that you have too."

Captain O'Brien still didn't want to believe his chief medical officer. He didn't like the fact there was another him on board on the ship, his ship, much less in the same universe. It would have been easy to dismiss the man if he was a clone, a member of the Q, or another race trying to pretend to be him, but this wasn't the case.

Captain O'Brien sighed and looked at the two security guards. "Escort Chief O'Brien took some guest quarters."

Chief O'Brien was a little hesitant on doing what the man in the red uniform was asking of him. "I'm not going to be locked up in quarters just because you think I might be a danger to your crew, do you?"

Captain answered honestly, if not blunt and to the point. "In a word, yes. You see, I'm the captain of this vessel, and I have to do whatever it takes to protect all the people that are on this ship. We don't know that much about you, so you'll have to be in some quarters for the time being."

Chief O'Brien understood the decision his counterpart had to make. "I guess if I were in your shoes, I'd be making the same choice too."

"Look, if you are who you say you are, then I will start to trust you more and find out all we can about you," Captain O'Brien was being a little more sincere than how he was several minutes prior. He nodded at the two security guards.

Like clock work, Chief O'Brien got the cue from the nod Captain O'Brien made and walked off with the two security guards.

As soon as the doors to sickbay closed, Captain O'Brien tapped his combadge. "All senior officers, report to the observation lounge." He looked at his doctor. "Let's go Kathryn."

**Observation Lounge**

The observation lounge was located just right off the bridge, like in the majority of most starships. The room itself had a rectangular table that was gray. The room itself was more of an off white/light gray in color with the carpet also the same color scheme as the walls. On one side of the room was several windows while the other side had a display screen for which people could show an image or communicate with someone from another ship, planet, or facility. One set of doors led to the bridge while the other side of doors on the other side of the room let to a corridor and to another turbolift for those people who didn't need to be on the bridge. There were also several decorative plants on both sides of the lounge to make the room look more natural.

O'Brien and Janeway came from the side of the room where the set of doors led to a turbolift. The others came from the other doors that led to the bridge.

O'Brien set in the center. One on side was his first officer, Lieutenant commander Garak in a standard red uniform, Janeway, and his chief operations officer Jadzia Dax who was a full lieutenant wearing a standard gold uniform. On the other side of O'Brien was his chief engineer Lieutenant junior grade Chell, a Bolian, and his chief of security Lieutenant junior grade Enrique Muniz.

O'Brien looked at Chell. "What's the latest on the ship from my counterpart?"

"My engineering crews and I have been looking over the Rio Grande, got the power back on, and then began repairing it and looking over log entries."

"What did you find?" O'Brien was curious.

Chell began to speak. "It appears this O'Brien that came through the vortex does work for a Federation that is quite similar to ours."

"Sir," Dax began to speak, "this O'Brien's Federation from what Chell and I looked at from the information from the shuttlecraft, is what Chell has mentioned."

Janeway decided to enter the discussion. "This Miles O'Brien, as I explained earlier sir, is you, though the memories and experiences between the two of you are quite different."

"Security also reported that they safely escorted you…." Muniz paused for a second. "Sorry sir, I mean the other O'Brien, to his quarters without any problems. My apologizes."

"It's okay," O'Brien smiled at his security chief.

"However, we should not be hesitant with this man," Enrique communicated his worries with the senior officers. "I'm taking all the security risk with him just in case."

"Perhaps when we get to know this O'Brien better, we can ease up on the security," Garak interjected. "After all, being locked up in a room is no fun at all with security guards eying you and making sure you don't get out of line. After all, that's what I went through in the hands of the Bajorans."

"Yes Garak, but we're not going to interrogate the man," the Captain said to his first officer. "But like you said, once we get to know this man, then we'll have a better understanding of him." He then looked at Muniz. "Then we can relax on the security arrangements."

"In other words, we're going to be doing Cardassian 101 on this Chief O'Brien," Dax smiled and winked at Garak.

"That's right, just plain old fashion talking," O'Brien added. "I think I'll go and see him." He smiled at everyone for their support and comments and nodded. "Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

_Notes: Forgot to mention this story, even though has Chief O'Brien in an alternate universe, takes place sometime in the 4__th __season of DS9._

Captain O'Brien was walking through the corridors of the Yukon to see the other O'Brien. He passed by several other personnel before he got to his counterpart's quarters. He pushed a button right next to the door and heard a chime from the other side of the door, followed by a familiar "come".

Captain O'Brien walked in and saw Chief O'Brien looking over a monitor.

The chief thought it would be best to get up since the other person was a captain, even though it was technically him.

The captain waved a hand to let the chief sit down. "You don't have to do that, you know."

O'Brien shrugged. "Sorry, I'm used to saluting all officers, even those who may look like me. You may be me, but you're still a captain, and I'm still a senior chief petty officer. Got to salute all officers."

Captain O'Brien nodded. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just looking over the history of me, or well you, so to speak," the chief responded. He wanted to find out all he could about this "Captain" O'Brien, his family, how'd he become a captain, even the name of his favorite drink. "Want anything to drink or eat?"

The captain shook his head, pulled up a chair, and sat at the opposite end of the chief. "So tell me a little about yourself."

Chief O'Brien stopped looking at the monitor, gazed at his other self for a moment, and thought about the question. "Well, let's see, I was born in Ireland in September, 2328, signed up for Starfleet against my father's wishes in 2346, and become an enlisted crewman."

Before the chief could go any further, the captain stopped his counterpart. "You said you signed up for Starfleet against your father's wishes. What did your father want you to do?"

The chief began to speak. "He wanted me to be a musician, specifically a concert cellist. He even sent a recording of me to the Aldebaran Music Academy. They actually wanted me to come to their school, but I declined and then signed up for Starfleet."

"Really?" Captain O'Brien said. "I tried playing the drums, but I was so bad my parents begged me to stop."

The chief and the captain laughed at the captain's experience.

"Well I never had my parents beg me to stop," the other O'Brien explained. "My father pushed me to practice at least once a day, and I hated it. However, even though I didn't go to the music academy, I still play the cello and even played in several concerts when I was on the Enterprise, but not anymore."

"Why not?" Captain O'Brien pondered.

"I guess since I moved to where I'm serving now, I've been so busy that I haven't had any time to practice or play in front of an audience."

The other O'Brien understood. "So then what happened?"

The chief began to shed some more light about him. "Well, I signed up for Starfleet and eventually my father was proud of me. The Federation was in a war with the Cardassians and…"

"The Cardassians were at war with you all?" Captain O'Brien was intrigued about that.

"Yes, why?"

The captain was surprised the other O'Brien was at war with the Cardassians. "It's just that on my side, the Cardassians are an ally to the Federation. My first officer is a Cardassian."

Chief O'Brien's raised a curious eyebrow. "Interesting. We don't have any Cardassians in the Federation or working as Starfleet officers." O'Brien continued his story. "Anyway, the Federation was at war with the Cardassians, and I was assigned to a starship called the Rutledge as an enlisted crewmember. I was on the front lines where we were facing several Cardassians down on a planet called Setlik III. I rigged a transporter, which I never did before, and the thirteen of us were beamed back on the Rutledge before they could take us prisoner. Next thing I knew I was given a petty officer rank and was promoted as the new tactical officer on the bridge."

Captain O'Brien continued to listen and look on as his counterpart told the history of himself.

"The biggest honor I had was when I was assigned to the new Federation flagship, the U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC 1701-D, under the command of a captain called Jean-Luc Picard. I was originally assigned as a relief helm officer, but by the next year I was the head transporter operator for the entire ship. Not a bad job, but it did get a little boring being stuck in a transporter room with little to do during the day. So I was on the Enterprise until three years ago when I promoted as the new chief of operations, or chief engineer, for the space station designated Deep Space Nine. That's where I've been ever since then."

"Deep Space Nine, how is life over there?" The Captain was curious.

"Not too bad. The station was originally called Terok Nor since it's a Cardassian station that was built by Bajoran slaves."

"Stop," the other O'Brien couldn't quite understand what the other one just said. "The Bajoran are slaves?"

"Not anymore," the chief continued. "There planet was taken over by the Cardassians, and they were forced to become slaves. Their planet pretty much lost all of its recourses during the Cardassian occupation. But the Bajorans rebelled, the Cardassians left, and the Federation came to DS9 in hopes of trying to help the Bajorans rebuild what they had lost."

The captain got up. "I can't believe it. The Bajorans were slaves and living under Cardassin rule?"

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?"

Captain O'Brien nodded. "In this universe, the Bajorans made Cardassians slaves after they took over Cardassian Prime. But just like your Bajorans, the Cardassians from my side rebelled and forced the Bajorans to leave. The Federation has been helping the Cardassians since, but we've also been fighting the Bajorans. They're a ruthless people. They once were peaceful, from what I was told."

"What happened to them?"

Captain O'Brien explained. "They were religious for a time, but most came to realize their religion, praying to some sort of gods called Prophets, wasn't getting them anywhere when a series of problems occurred such as a horrendous drought and a disease that killed almost one-third of their people. They asked their prophets for help but there wasn't a response. Once they realized they had no gods and that it was all made up, the people over threw the spiritual leader, called the Kai, and took matters into their own hands. This was about seventy years ago or so when those events took place. Twenty years later, they took over Cardassian Prime. A few years ago, they left the Cardassians when they got overpowered by them."

"And the Bajorans are attacking your Federation for what reasons now?" The chief wondered.

"The Bajorans got real aggressive in the years since they overthrew the Kai and have been an aggressive people ever since," Captain O'Brien explained. "Now they're ticked off more than ever since the Cardassians overthrew them and the Federation has been helping the Cardassians try to recover from the Bajoran occupation on their homeland. The Bajoran president, a woman named Kira Nerys, is a ruthless, cunning, yet smart woman who craves power and will do anything to achieve that power. The Federation has tried to have talks with her and her ambassadors, but nothing has really happened. Like President Kira, most of the Bajorans have become blinded by being so aggressive that they can't think straight and continue to attack anyone and wage war with anyone including the Federation. Even some of the Klingons are afraid of the Bajorans, and their whole culture is devoted to die with honor. Not that honorable when some of your own people are afraid of another power and avoided being attacked."

The chief's eyes lit up like Quark about to make a huge profit. "You said the Bajoran president is named Kira Nerys?"

Captain O'Brien nodded. "Yeah. Is she the head of the Bajorans where you're from?"

The chief shook his head. "No. She's actually the first officer of DS9."

"Really?" That was all the captain could say. "I guess your universe and my universe are completely different."

"Well, it's just that the events have changed a little," Chief O'Brien explained. "You got the same players, just casted in different roles."

The captain looked at the other O'Brien for a moment. "Well, since we've been talking this entire time, I can safely say I trust you even though it's weird seeing another version of myself that came from another reality."

"The feeling's mutual."

"I haven't had anything to eat," the captain continued. "Want to get something to eat at one of the mess halls and continue this conversation?"

The other O'Brien let out a small grin. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

_Notes: Forgot to mention this story, even though has Chief O'Brien in an alternate universe, takes place sometime in the 4__th __season of DS9._

Both O'Briens had made their way into one of the several mess hall/dining areas that the Nebula class Yukon had. Of course, there were a lot of stares from the various people who saw both O'Briens, and even some chatter going on as both men passed the various officers and crewmembers along the way.

Both O'Briens went to one of the replicators, got something to eat and drink, and found a spot to sat down.

Chief O'Brien looked at some of the other various people looking at the two. "I wish they would stop doing that. Getting kind of annoying if you ask me."

Captain O'Brien nodded. "Yeah, but if we were in their shoes, we would be doing the same thing too."

Chief O'Brien glanced around the mess hall room. It was a little bigger than the Defiant's mess hall. He also saw several alien crewmembers who were Cardassian. He also saw some more of the familiar races such as Andorian, Denobulan, some Kobliad, and even a few Ferengi and Klingons.

"The species that are on this vessel are certainly different," the chief pointed out.

"How so?" Captain O'Brien asked as he got a spoon full of his chicken noodle soup in his mouth.

"There's only one Klingon that's in Starfleet and he's also on DS9. There are no Cardassians in Starfleet and only one Ferengi who is in the Academy right now."

Captain O'Brien chewed on piece of a cracker. "Certainly for a time Klingons didn't want to be in Starfleet, but as soon a few joined, others came in. As for the Cardassians, a lot of them wanted something more normal and a more comfortable life than what they had before and found that a career in Starfleet would be good. As for the Ferengi, about three hundred years ago they went away from making money for a living to roaming the stars and expanding their minds. They were one of the races that helped form the Federation."

"The Ferengi helped form the Federation?" O'Brien was flabbergasted. "That is really amazing." He drank a sip of his coffee.

"Are the Ferengi on your side allies with the Federation?"

The chief ate a bite of his sandwich and explained. "The Ferengi on my side are still driven for the lust of profit. It's their nature. They even had a series of rules to help guide them to making a profit and becoming successful. I hear some of those rules occasionally from the Ferengi bartender that's on the station. He's always quoting one of those rules. And no, the Ferengi are not founding members of the Federation where I'm from, however, they're cooperative with the Federation. Their president, called a Grand Negus, has come aboard the station on several occasions."

The chief drank some more of his coffee and explained continued. "The Ferengi made first contact with the Federation eight years ago. However, sources have confirmed there was some sort of a meeting between the Ferengi and Starfleet sometime before the Federation was formed."

Chief O'Brien wiped his mouth off with a napkin that was on the table. "But I got to tell you, the problems we've been facing since last year have been unsettling."

"What sort of problems?" Captain O'Brien wanted to know what was going on in the other O'Brien's universe.

"The Federation made first contact with a species in the Gamma Quadrant, thanks to an artificial wormhole, calling themselves the Dominion. They have several races in their ranks. The leaders are changelings who are called the Founders, then the Vorta who carry out the Founder's wishes, and finally the brute strength are soldiers called the Jem'Hadar," O'Brien recalled from the past experience he has had with this power. "Four Changelings were sent to Earth and caused a world-wide panic. Martial law was even in place because there was a power outage that collapsed Earth's defenses. However, martial law was then revoked when it was discovered that an admiral ordered for someone to knock out Earth's defenses."

"Were there four Changelings on Earth?" The captain asked?

O'Brien nodded. "Yeah, but security never found them. One of them made a comment to my Captain Sisko about how Humans have done more harm than four Changelings have so far. More than likely the Changelings were sent to scare everyone and not anything else. If they're still there, they're not doing anything to bother anyone."

Captain O'Brien nodded as he sipped a drink.

"So that's pretty much what's been going in my universe," the chief commented.

"Well, it sounds like you've been through a lot," the captain said. "Over here, it's been somewhat bad as well since we've been dealing with the Bajorans. Like I said before, they're really aggressive, and that's a trait that makes them unpredictable."

Captain O'Brien got close to the chief to make sure no one would pick up the conversation they're having and whispered. "Starfleet has picked up some recent intelligence that the Bajorans have discovered a stable wormhole. We've been told the wormhole leads into the Delta Quadrant, and we don't know anything about that quadrant yet. We're still mapping out the Alpha Quadrant along with the Beta Quadrant."

_The Delta Quadrant? I wonder if the Borg are in this universe?_ O'Brien thought. _If they are, then god help this place because nothing will stop the Borg if they're the same like the Borg from where I'm from._

Suddenly the com channel came on. "Bridge to Captain O'Brien."

Captain O'Brien hit his combadge. "Go ahead."

"You're receiving a communication from Starfleet command."

O'Brien nodded. "Acknowledged. Send it to my ready room. I'm on my way." The captain looked at the chief. "Duty calls. Feel free to roam around the ship. Call me if you need an escort."

The chief nodded as the captain left the mess hall.

**Ready Room**

O'Brien entered his ready room. The room itself was somewhat big. It had gray colored carpet with a light violet color scheme for the walls. The ready room had the standard desk, a couch, a few chairs right in front of the captain's desk, and a replicator. The ready room was adorned with decorations including some art work from his children, a bottle of whisky, and an old Constitution class starship model the captain served on as a junior officer.

O'Brien made his way to his desk and tapped on the monitor. The image was of an older human.

"Admiral Picard," O'Brien smiled. "Haven't talked to you in a dog's age. Hope this is a social call."

Picard looked like the same person as in the other universe, except this one had a goatee. He had an admiral's uniform on, the same type of uniform from the regular universe. He also had two gold pips, indicating a two star admiral. "Sorry to bother you Miles."

"No bother Jean-Luc," O'Brien smiled. He and the admiral were old friends that had known each other for a long time. "What can I help you with?"

"Starfleet intelligence has picked up something about the Bajorans. We think they have a new ally that came from the other side of the newly discovered wormhole."

"A new ally?" The captain had a puzzled look on his face. He knew the Bajorans discovered a wormhole as evident of the story he told to the other O'Brien, but he was surprised they had a new ally so quickly. It had only been about five months since the Bajorans had discovered the wormhole.

"We're not sure who it is, but we need you to go to Bajoran space."

O'Brien raised an eyebrow. _Bloody hell, did he just say I have to take this ship to Bajoran space? Inside Bajoran space?_ "Admiral, with all due respect, how in the world is a Federation starship going to get into Bajoran space undetected?"

Picard nodded his head. "You are supposed to meet up with the Romulan war bird T'trenta where they have agreed with the Federation council to give you a cloaking device. The device should be easy enough to install, and I know your chief engineer will have no problem in doing so. From there, you need to go into Bajoran space cloaked and meet up with a Bajoran national working very close to Bajoran President Kira where she will give you all the information that we need."

"A Bajoran defector?"

Picard nodded. "We've had several Bajorans in the past who have defected over to the Federation." Picard continued after he looked over a padd. "I'm sending you the coordinates right now on where you need to meet the Romulan ship as well as the planet you need to pick up the Bajoran official. The planet is inside Bajoran space, but it's on the edge of the Federation/Bajoran border. Any questions?"

O'Brien shook his head. "No, but there is something else I need to address with you Jean-Luc."

"Oh?" Picard was curious as to what the captain needed to speak with him about.

"Some time ago, we picked up a passenger that apparently came from another universe."

"An alternate universe?" Picard was now intrigued. "Go on."

O'Brien continued. "Well, you see, the person in the craft we discovered was infact me."

"You?" Picard's eyes grew wider.

"Yes sir," O'Brien nodded. "He's just like me in every way and was scanned by Doctor Janeway. He comes from another universe. We're not sure how we got here, but we have him. I've talked with him and he also works for a Starfleet for his side. He's pretty much me in every detail."

Picard understood. "Does he pose a threat to the ship and crew?"

O'Brien shook his head. "No. Like I said, he's me in every way. He seems like a kind, good natural man. I don't see any problems with him other than there's another me onboard."

Picard understood entirely. "When you finish up with your mission you and the rest of the crew can try to find a way to send this other O'Brien home. I'm looking forward in reading that report. And one more thing captain, once you get to Bajoran space, we can't communicate with you anymore. Bajorans do eavesdrop, and I don't want to risk losing you and your crew."

O'Brien nodded. "Don't worry admiral, this nebular class starship and her crew will get the job done. O'Brien out."

Miles clicked on the monitor after he got the coordinates from Picard. The image on the screen went black, and he walked out of the ready room and on to the bridge. He was greeted by Commander Garak who was sitting in the captain's chair who then got up.

"Problem sir?" Garak asked.

Miles nodded. "Yeah, big problems." He looked at the young male Human ensign at the helm. "Ensign set course for the Draveka system, warp seven." He then looked at Garak. "Commander, assemble the senior staff and have them meet me in the observation lounge in five minutes. We got a big mission a head of us."


	6. Chapter 6

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

**Yukon**

After meeting with the senior staff to discuss the mission ahead, as well as concerns about getting a cloaking device from the Romulans who were actually friendly allies with the Federation, they all went to their respective areas.

The bridge crew were at their stations. The bridge layout itself was shaped like a hexagon of sorts, with the carpet being of a mild shade of dark purple while the walls around the bridge were of a very light shade of purple with a hint of gray.

At the center of the bridge were three chairs, the captains seat, the first officer's seat to the right, and a third chair to the left where the chief medical officer, admiral, ambassador, or special guest would sit. The captain's chair was elevated a section above the first officer's and the third chair. Behind the captain's chair was the tactical station where security was stationed. Behind the tactical station was a main display of the ship with a few officers working a panel. On the right side of the master display station was a set of doors that were a turbolift. Another side door next to the turbolift led to the bathrooms for the bridge crew. On the other side of the master display station was a set of doors that led to the ready room. Moving down on both sides of the bridge were a few work stations. One of the stations is where the chief engineer could work if he were on the bridge, but it was also manned by an engineer in a gold uniform.

Going past the stations on both sides, on the right side looking in front of the bridge was another turbolift and another side door that led to the bottoms of the ship via the jefferies tube and ladders. Then there was the view screen. On the otherside was another set of doors that was the observation lounge. In front of the captain's chair were two stations, the operations station to the captain's left and the helm station to the captain's right.

O'Brien and Garak were in command, Muniz at security, and Jadzia Dax at the operations station. Various other crewmembers were at other stations.

Garak looked at O'Brien. "I can't believe Starfleet negotiated with the Romulans to provide us with a cloaking device."

O'Brien looked at the Cardassian and cracked a smile. "You're always suspicious of the Romulans."

"Because of what happened with us and them in that skirmish."

Dax swerved around from the ops station in her chair and looked at the Cardassian. "Wasn't that with twenty Cardassians that was a misunderstanding that happened about ten years ago?"

If Garak had eyes brows he would have raised them. "Yes. What are you getting at lieutenant?"

Dax let out a wry smile. "The captain is right sir, you are suspicious of them, even after they apologized." She turned back around and started working her console again.

Muniz, who was working his console, chimed in. "I agree with the others on this."

Garak glanced at the security chief then looked around the room. "I don't think I like this ship anymore."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chief O'Brien decided to get back to his quarters and get a shower after he finished up in the mess hall. He replicated a new jumpsuit uniform and put it on. He wasn't for sure if he would get back to his own universe but felt it would still be best to wear his uniform with his combadge instead of wearing one of this universe's uniforms and combadge.

Miles decided that it would be best to partake in a tour around the ship. As he was walking around the corridors of the deck he was on, he noticed that if he ever got lost there were computer panels to the sides of him, similar to that of the Enterprise D.

The first thought Miles ahead was where he should go. He thought about going to the bridge and having a look around, but he wasn't for sure if he would be accepted up there. He thought about going to a holodeck, but even that idea didn't appeal to him since he didn't want to go. This ship may not even have holodecks. Miles thought he could go down to main engineering and have a look around. But then again the thought of him not being accepted there just like how he didn't think he might be accepted on the bridge crept up in his mind.

As he continued to walk around the corridors, he noticed various crewmembers and civilians looking at him. He smiled and nodded to the various people he saw, trying to brush off that eerie stare they gave him because he reminded them of their own Miles O'Brien. He wasn't sure what else he could do to have them stop looking at him. He could also be blunt and tell them to not stare at him, but that wasn't in his nature.

Miles passed by a room that had several windows surrounding it. He noticed a woman in her forties who was with several children of mixed species. Miles theorized that she was teaching a class. He also noticed several art works that were on the walls, pads everywhere, and even some model display ships of various starships and other alien ships.

As Miles was about to leave that area and move on, he saw the kids get up from their desks and headed out of the room. As the children exited from the classroom, he saw a half Human and half Cardassian boy who was about eight years of age look at Miles.

"Daddy!" The boy cried out.

O'Brien's eyes got wide with the surprise of the word "daddy". "Uh…." His voice trailed off. _The O'Brien in this timeline is a father to a Cardassian boy?I wonder how that came to be?_

The boy hugged the person he thought was his father tightly around the stomach before being pushed back by the classroom teacher.

She looked at the Cardassian boy and then back at Miles. "I'm sorry about that sir." She turned her attention back to the child. "Adrexa, I'm sorry but this isn't your father."

The boy was confused. He looked at the teacher and couldn't comprehend what she just told him. "But this is my dad. He's the captain of the ship." He looked at Miles. "Although you're wearing a different uniform today dad. Did you become an engineer all of a sudden?"

Miles looked at the teacher. "I'm a father myself. I can handle this," as he smiled to the woman. He bent down and looked at the boy named Adrexa. "Listen little guy, I'm not your father. I look like your father, and believe me I would be thinking the same thing if I were in your shoes, but your father is up on the bridge." He padded the boy on the shoulder and got up.

Adrexa looked at the man. "Sorry about that sir. You kind of look like my father."

The teacher told Adrexa to go to his quarters to see his mother. The boy complied and walked away.

Miles noticed there were several people who had stopped to see what happened and looked at him. After Miles saw them staring at him, they continued to go about their way.

The teacher looked on at Adrexa and then looked back at Miles. "Thank you for your help."

Miles smiled and nodded. "Don't mention it. I know this is somewhat unpleasant for everyone on this ship, being two O'Briens and all based on all the stares I'm getting. Anyway, have a good day."

O'Brien parted ways with the school teacher and continued walking, thinking about the half Cardassian boy named Adrexa and wondering if the O'Brien in this universe was married to a Cardassian woman.

**XXXXXX**

The school teacher walked back into her room and hit a panel on her desk. "Mrs. Gallegos to Captain O'Brien."

"O'Brien here, what can I do for you Mrs. Gallegos? I hope my son wasn't acting up for you."

"No sir, but we did have a problem out in the hallway outside the classroom," Gallegos reported.

"What kind of problem?"

"Your son saw you, the other you from the other universe walking around the corridor and mistook him for you," Gallegos explained in full detail. "The other O'Brien handled the situation, and your son walked off to your quarters. I just wanted to let you know. Gallegos out."

**Bridge**

On the bridge, the bridge crew heard what happened. Miles looked at Garak. "I think I need to go and have a talk to my son, as well as introduce the other O'Brien to my family to not confuse anyone else." He turned to Dax. "How long before we're at the coordinates Ms. Dax?"

Dax scanned the ops panel. "About another hour sir."

Miles looked at Garak. "I need to talk with my son, as well as show the other O'Brien my family so there isn't any confusion in the future." He got up from his chair. "You have the bridge Mr. Garak."


	7. Chapter 7

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

**Yukon Corridors**

Chief O'Brien continued to wander around the corridors of the Yukon. He looked at some of the more interesting areas of the ship such as several of the gyms, the botanical gardens, and even a special room that could hold plays, dances, and even meetings for several distinguished guests.

As Miles got past one of the transporter rooms which took him back on his days on the Enterprise, he met ways with the other O'Brien.

The chief looked at the captain, gazing at him and wondering what was going on. "Can I help you, sir?"

The captain didn't like the other O'Brien calling him "sir". It felt odd and strange at the same time. If he was the chief petty officer and the other person the captain, he wouldn't be so sure if he would to address the other O'Brien as "sir". However, he did realize all these years of being an actual officer that he was accustomed to that just like how the other O'Brien was accustomed to addressing everyone who was an officer "sir".

The captain shook his head. "You don't have to call me sir. Anyway Miles, come with me."

The chief and the captain walked together through the corridor, passing other officers, crewmen, and some civilians.

"I understand that you ran into my son a little while ago."

"Yes, I did," the chief answered.

"I'm curious, did you find me having a half human and half Cardassian son strange since you're from another universe where Cardassians aren't on friendly terms with you?"

The chief paused and thought about the question, trying to find an appropriate answer. "A little, but in this universe things are different."

"Come with me."

**Captain's Quarters**

The two men made their way to a pair of doors right outside. Captain O'Brien pushed a button on the panel on the wall and the doors opened.

"Come in please," the captain said of the other O'Brien.

The two men walked into the quarters of the captain.

"These are my quarters," the captain smiled.

Chief O'Brien wasn't sure why he was here, but knew the other O'Brien brought him down here for something.

"Sweetie," the captain called out. Suddenly a Cardassian woman walked in. She looked at the captain and then back at the chief.

The woman was shocked before she started to speak. "I heard about this other O'Brien."

The chief looked at the woman. The woman looked familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He smiled at the woman and extended his hand to her. "Chief Miles O'Brien. It's nice to meet you Mrs. O'Brien."

The lady shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Gilora." She smiled at him.

_Of course! That's it,_O'Brien thought to himself. This was the same woman who came aboard the station last year to establish a subspace relay to communicate with the Gamma Quadrant. It was the first joint operation between the Bajorans and the Cardassians.

Gilora still looked the same, even if this was a different counterpart than the other one the chief had met last year in his universe. She still had her hair short like all Cardassian woman. Her eyes were still a light shade of blue, almost silverfish in color, and she still had the same nice smile. Out of all the Cardassians he had ever met, she wasn't half bad O'Brien admitted to himself.

The other Gilora Rejal and he had butted heads when they were working together. The irritation and confrontation led to a misunderstanding where Gilora thought he was trying to attract her to become his mate. It wasn't the case since he was married, but she apologized and later kissed him before she departed.

"Honey, are the kids here?" Miles asked his wife.

"Yeah."

"Kids, come here please," Miles said.

Several seconds later, three children, half Cardassian and half human, came walking out.

"Daddy!" Adrexa said as he came over to hug his father. "I missed you!"

The captain gave his son a tight hug. "I missed you too, partner." He let go of his son and saw his other children.

"That's the man I saw earlier," Adrexa said as he pointed to Chief O'Brien.

"What's going on here?" Michelle, the oldest child said.

Captain O'Brien explained the situation to his children. The children did not fully grasp of what their father had said to them, but acknowledged the man nevertheless.

"I would like you to meet my children," the captain said. "This is my oldest, Michelle. She just turned thirteen a few months ago."

Chief O'Brien looked at the girl. She looked like her mom and dad. No doubt she was at the beginning stages of becoming a beautiful woman.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Michelle smiled at the chief.

"Next is Adrexa, who you already met. He's eight years old and loves to get into all kinds of trouble," the captain said, smiling at the boy.

"Dad," Adrexa grumbled.

O'Brien looked at the boy. He actually looked a lot like his father, or even himself.

"And last but not least my other daughter who is six and a half, Shraya, who is named after Gilora's mother.

"Hi," little Shraya said.

The chief kneeled down and shook the little girl's hand. "You know, I got a daughter around your age back where I come from. She kind of looks like you in the face."

The captain looked at his children. "Guys, why don't you all go run along and visit the gardens. I heard they just got some new plants from Vulcan."

The children did as they were told and left.

Gilora looked at the chief. "Please, sit down."

Both men sat down in respective chairs. Gilora offered the chief something to eat or drink, but the chief declined.

Gilora sat rat next to her husband. "So, you said you had a daughter around Shraya's age. What's her name?"

"Molly," O'Brien replied. "My wife had her when I was trapped on the bridge of the previous starship I served on."

O'Brien recalled in his mind about the Enterprise hitting the quantum filament and Keiko giving birth to Molly in Ten-Forward under the care of Mister Worf.

Gilora smiled. "I bet she's a cutie-pie." She paused and continued. "When Miles and I first met and locked eyes on one another, I knew I wanted to have his children. Sorry if that sounds weird to you."

Miles shook his head. "Oh no, not at all. That's the sign you two were meant to be together."

"So Miles, what's your wife's name, if I may ask?" Gilora wanted to know.

"Her name is Keiko. She's a botanist. I first met her in my fourth year of serving on the Enterprise D. We were married and a year later she had our daughter," Miles explained. "She's a great woman, strong minded, smart, and kind. She's been away doing research along with my daughter."

"I bet you miss them," Gilora said.

_This Gilora seemed more down to earth than the other Gilora he had met last year,_ O'Brien thought. "I do, but Keiko wanted to feel needed besides being by my side. She enjoys her time looking at new plants for what she's doing. But she's due back pretty soon. I can't wait to see her and Molly."

The chief decided to start asking the questions. "So, how did you two meet?"

Captain O'Brien tried to recall to himself for a second. "Well, I had graduated Starfleet Academy in 2351, then I was assigned at an outpost for several months near the Ferengi border. I was assigned to work with several people on a project and one of them happened to be Gilora here," he said as smiled at his wife.

He continued. "We worked well together and I asked her out on a date. She naturally said yes because all women can't resist the O'Brien charm!"

Gilora laughed out loud and looked at her husband. "The O'Brien charm? Geez dear, you come up with some corny dialogue."

She playfully threw a pillow at her husband. Chief O'Brien couldn't help but snicker at the two. It was obvious these two were really in love with each other.

Captain O'Brien gave his wife a sly look, quickly moving his eyebrows up and down at her, and then continuing the story. "After several dates, we started to see each other more and more. I realized I loved this woman and wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. Gilora's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Gilora smiled and held her husband's hand, giving her husband affection.

O'Brien continued. "We were married a year later. She followed me as My assignment ended and I was assigned to starship duty. I quickly rose up in the ranks, but I also focused on her. We had Michelle in 2359, then the two others. No matter what kind of a day I've had, I know I can always come home to a great wife and three wonderful children."

Gilora gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "That's the best story I've ever heard, and it just keeps on getting better and better with age."

Captain O'Brien looked at his counterpart. "So that's basically the story of us, two crazy nuts!"

"It looks like you to have a great relationship going on," the chief said. "Believe or not, I actually ran into a Gilora Rejal from my universe."

"Really?" Gilora was interested. "What was she like? How did you two meet?"

"She and two others came on board last year to send a subspace relay to the Gamma Quadrant. Gilora and I were assigned to work together. We kept on arguing and arguing all the time we worked together. She actually thought I wanted to be with her because of the arguing we were doing together, but I had to explain to her that I was married and had a child. It was awkward, but we got over it."

"Do you know what happed to the Gilora Rejal in your universe?" Gilora wondered.

O'Brien shook his head. "I don't have a clue. But I hope she's doing okay."

The com channel came on.

"Garak to Captain O'Brien."

Captain O'Brien clicked on his communicator. "Go ahead commander."

"We just reached the designated coordinates."

"I'm on my way to the bridge," O'Brien said as he clicked his communicator. He looked at his wife. "We're about to go into a dangerous mission. I should had offloaded you, the kids, and the other civilians."

Gilora stood up with her husband and rubbed his chest. "We've been in rough spots before. You'll get us out. You always do," she smiled. The two of them kissed.

Captain O'Brien looked at his counterpart. "I got to go to the bridge. You can continue to talk to Gilora if you like." He then left their quarters.

Gilora looked at the other O'Brien. "I wonder what sort of mission he was assigned to this time?"

Chief O'Brien did not have the answer. He wanted to do something to keep his mind occupied. He suddenly remembered the runabout he was on. He could go there and help repair it.

He thanked Gilora for her hospitality and left.


End file.
